1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus used in the preparation of boiled foods, specifically to an improved cooker particularly useful in boiling substantial quantities of seafood and like materials for outdoor gatherings.
2. Statement of Prior Art
The cooking technique of temporary immersion of foods in boiling liquids has long been known. Also, various mobile apparatus for cooking has been previously proposed. Exemplary of the patented art on this subject are the below listed U.S. patents: Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 275,516 E. M. Perhacs & April 10, 1883 F. Neumuller 887,940 L. Hohnke May 19, 1908 981,608 G. Beyer Jan. 17, 1911 1,011,080 J. Rau December 5, 1911 1,127,064 W. A. Mills February 2, 1915 1,263,804 A. S. Rice April 23, 1918 1,263,805 A. S. Rice April 23, 1918 1,285,304 W. C. Merrill November 19, 1918 1,331,241 J. W. Converse February 17, 1920 1,335,941 V. De Carlo April 6, 1920 2,948,798 W. H. C. Ness August 9, 1960 ______________________________________